Una promesa a su sangre
by SereneideLys02
Summary: "Esto es una broma cruel del destino. Ha librado miles de batallas y aún así no puede salvarla" AU. Personajes dentro de Juego de Tronos.


**Estaba yo tranquilita viendo la séptima temporada de Game of Thrones – de nuevo, porque la próxima temporada saldrá recién en 2019 (lloro internamente) –cuando comienzo a pensar en los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia (anime que amo) en este mágico y cruel mundo que es Poniente. La idea me persiguió y persiguió y dije: ¡bueno, ya! Y me puse a escribir esto.**

 **Datos a aclarar: Juego de tronos y Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenecen, todos los derechos a sus creadores.**

 **Si no has visto la serie (por lo menos el cap 10 de la sexta temporada y el 7 de la séptima) te llevaras un SPOILER, así que si quieres evitarlo, no leas esto, si te da igual, continua por favor. Pero yo no me hago responsable.**

 **Hay un cambio de edad en este One-shot: Inko es menor que Aizawa. (Tengan en cuenta esto por favor)**

 **Todo lo que se narra sucede en Poniente, por ende se nombran los lugares (Dorne, Invernalia) pero no existen las grandes familias (Lannisters, Baratheon, Stark,etc.) por obvias razones.**

 **No puedo escribir una escena de pelea ni para salvar mi vida**

 **Toshinori Yagi/All Might =Rhaegar Targaryen.**

 **Aizawa Shota=Eddard "Ned" Stark.**

 **Inko Midoriya=Lyanna Stark.**

 **Hisashi Midoriya=Robert Baratheon.**

 **Shinji Nishiya (Kamui Woods)** **Benjen Stark.**

 **Hizashi Yamada (Present Mic) =Brandon Stark.**

 **All for One =Aerys II Targaryen.**

 **Nana Shimura=Rhaella Targaryen.**

 **Sir Nighteye = Arthur Dayne.**

 **Nemuri Kayama=Howland Redd.**

 **(Si no saben quiénes son, buscarl** **o en la wiki canción de hielo y fuego)**

* * *

Agotado monta su caballo a toda velocidad, sus hombres tras suyo y su compañera, Nemuri, heredera de la casa Kayama, galopa a su derecha.

Todos están cansados. Se han visto envueltos en una larga guerra, han dejado a sus familias, a sus hogares y han visto morir a miles de compañeros.

Él mismo ha perdido gente. Su hermano Hizashi y su padre, ambos muertos en manos del rey loco – aquel que se hacía llamar All For One – su hermana menor, raptada por el príncipe heredero a la corona y sus amigos, hombres con los que había crecido en Invernalia, todos ellos muertos en el campo de batalla.

Pero la rebelión había llegado a su fin. El rey estaba muerto, el príncipe derrotado y asesinado por Midoriya Hisashi – ahora Hisashi Midoriya, primero en su nombre – la esposa del mismo junto a sus hijos acribillados a manos del ejército del occidente y aunque la reina Nana y su hijo habían logrado escapar del castillo real, a Shota no le extrañaría que para estas alturas ya hubieran sido encontrados y eliminados, considerando las ganas de Hisashi de acabar con cualquier persona que tuviera la sangre de los Yagi corriendo por sus venas.

Todavía le costaba creer que su amigo pudiera permitir el asesinato de dos niños inocentes, los hijos del príncipe Toshinori Yagi no habían hecho nada y habían sido brutalmente asesinados. La princesa apuñalada cincuenta veces. Él príncipe, apenas un bebe de pecho, con el cráneo destrozado. La felicidad de Hisashi al ver los cuerpos había creado una brecha entre ambos.

Pero ahora es el momento de ignorar todo. Su único objetivo y pensamiento era abordar a la Torre del Sol, donde se encuentra su hermana.

Él la rescatará y la llevará de vuelta a su hogar, aquel que no pisa desde hace dos años.

Allí los espera su esposa, Emi y su heredero. Las comisuras de Shota se curvan ligeramente hacia arriba al pensar en su hijo. Hitoshi ya debió cumplir los tres meses y él aun no lo ha visto. Cuando vuelva junto a Inko, se promete que no se separará de él, se ha perdido mucho ya. Conociendo el carácter de su pequeña hermana, Hitoshi será el bebe más consentido del reino, él será una alegría para ella después de tanto dolor.

Se reprende mentalmente, no es momento de pensar en eso, solo debe concentrarse en llegar y salvarla. Ya más tarde se encargará de ayudarle con las heridas causadas por ese hombre.

— ¡Shota! —Grita Kayama a su lado— ¡Ya vislumbro la torre!

Por fin, luego de tres meses de haber viajado por los áridos desiertos de las tierras de Dorne, habían llegado a esa maldita torre.

Aumentó la velocidad del trote del animal, Nemuri y los soldados que lo acompañaban siguieron su ejemplo, cuanto más rápido empezaran más rápido acabaría todo.

Aterrizaron al frente de la gran construcción y la sorpresa invadió su rostro. Allí, con las espadas en manos y las armaduras de la Guardia Real, se encontraban los tres caballeros personales del príncipe: Naomasa, Crimson Riot y Sir Nighteye. Este último parecía el líder del escuadrón, algo de esperarse, dado que él tenía el título del mejor espadachín del continente.

Bajó del caballo, desenvainó su espada y caminó lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente con Nighteye. A su derecha estaba Nemuri y a su izquierda Yawara.

—Lord Aizawa—Sir Nighteye fue el primero en hablar.

—Os busqué en el campo de batalla y no os encontré.

—De haber ido, vuestro amigo el Usurpador no hubiera ganado—Crimson Riot intervino, escupiendo la palabra "Usurpador". Aizawa le regalo una mirada fría.

— ¡El rey loco está muerto, Toshinori yace bajo tierra! ¿Qué hacíais, que era más importante que proteger a vuestro príncipe?

—El príncipe nos dio la orden de permanecer.

Shota desvió su mirada hacia la fortificación, por un segundo creyó escuchar gritos.

— ¿Dónde está mi hermana? —Preguntó con voz dura.

Sir Nighteye se colocó el yelmo, ignorando la pregunta.

—Os deseo fortuna en las siguientes guerras—se colocó en posición de combate— Y ahora empieza.

—No— Hizo un movimiento de mano. Sus compañeros sacaron sus armas—Ahora termina.

Nemuri fue la primera en atacar dirigiéndose a Neomasa, sin embargo este la esquivó, haciéndole con su espada un corte en el vientre y tirándola al suelo.

Yawara bajo su escudo y le dio una patada con fuerza a Crimson, derribándolo pero a la vez dejando sin protección su pecho. Riot al notarlo se irguió rápidamente y con su espada, aprovechando el descuido de su oponente, le perforó el pecho. Yawara cayó.

Aizawa se concentraba en luchar contra Nighteye, pero era condenadamente difícil. Intentaba esquivar los ataques y a la vez escuchar lo que ocurría a sus espaldas. Pronto oyó los pasos de uno de los guerreros viniendo tras suyo. Debía despistar a su adversario para encargarse del otro enemigo que se aproximaba a él. Para su suerte Ectoplasm, uno de sus hombres, se lanzó contra Sir, distrayéndolo.

Aizawa se dio la vuelta, atravesando el cuello de Neomasa. Una victoria con sabor amargo, pues Ectoplasm había caído bajo la mano derecha del fallecido príncipe.

Crimson Riot se había acercado a Nemuri, la mujer aún respiraba por lo que era mejor matarla. No tomó en consideración que quizás el corte no había sido lo suficientemente dañino. Kayama, viendo a su rival llegar frente a ella sin protección alguna, se levantó con rapidez dándole una patada al caballero de cabello puntiagudo, llevándole unos pasos hacia atrás.

Tomó la pequeña daga que escondía en su cinturón y se la clavó en el ojo, lo suficientemente profundo para atravesar la cuenca. Crimson gritó de dolor, Kayama volvió a darle otra patada, esta vez arrojándolo al suelo. Ella tomó su espada y le cortó la garganta.

Finalmente la lucha había llegado a un punto muerto. De todos los guerreros, solo tres quedaban de pie: Sir Nighteye, Nemuri y Aizawa. El resto solo eran cadáveres inmóviles.

Nemuri se encontraba en un extremo, jadeando. En el lado contrario se encontraba Shota, agarrando con fuerza la empuñadura de Erasure. Nighteye se encontraba en el medio de ambos, blandiendo dos espadas.

Shota suspiró y observó al hombre de cabello verde. Medio segundo después, se lanzaron a combate.

Las espadas chocaban una contra otra. Shota se agachó para evitar un corte directo en el cuello.

Rápido se equilibrio, dando tres pasos hacia atrás, Sir lo seguía de cerca.

Maldijo en voz baja. Era imposible ganarle y como esto siguiera así, perdería rápidamente.

No ayudaba en nada que sus músculos estuvieran acalambrados y dolidos debido a los días que pasó luchando y cabalgando. Simplemente no había tenido descanso.

"Izquierda, derecha" se repitió mentalmente, recordando las enseñanzas del maestro de armas. "Procura proteger tus puntos débiles" que fácil pensarlo pero que difícil hacerlo.

Un segundo después, su espada voló lejos de su mano gracias al hábil golpe de su enemigo.

Shota apretó con fuerza sus puños, ahora se encontraba completamente indefenso y su oponente se acercaba a él, con obvias intenciones.

Sir Nighteye se preparó para dar el golpe final, Shota contuvo el aliento…

Una daga atravesaba el cuello del mejor espadachín de Poniente.

Nighteye cayó de rodillas, tosiendo sangre. Aizawa miró a Kayama, quien llevaba el arma en mano.

Rápidamente cogió a Erasure y de un golpe limpio, decapitó a Sir Nighteye.

"No fue un triunfo honorable" hubiera dicho su madre, la antigua Lady Aizawa. "Pero en la guerra todo se vale. El enemigo no va a darte una oportunidad, no va a dudar a la hora de matarte, no dudes tu tampoco" hubiera respondido su padre.

Y de repente, la realización lo golpeó. Finalmente todo había acabado.

Ya no más luchas, traiciones, alianzas o muertes, la guerra había terminado.

Ahora solo debía ir por su hermana y por fin podrían regresar a casa.

—Ve a por ella—Su compañera le dice—rescátala del infierno en el que ha estado. Yo me quedaré aquí, preparando las cosas para marchar.

Él asintió, dio media vuelta y comenzó a subir esa condenada escalera de caracol.

…

Mientras más avanzaba, más la fragancia a rosas y sangre llegaba a su nariz. Su corazón comenzó a latir como loco dentro de su pecho y se obligó a correr hacia arriba. La subida se le hizo eterna y, el sonido de sollozos y lamentos, no ayudaba a la situación.

Llegó a la puerta, la más pesada que ha tenido que abrir en su vida – quizás por la maldita ansiedad mezclada con el cansancio –y la abrió. El aroma que había olfateado con anterioridad se intensificó. La habitación apestaba a muerte.

—Shota…

La debilidad en esa dulce y tierna voz le revolvió el estomago.

—Inko…

Lentamente se acercó a ella, dejando su espada al pie de la cama.

Inko estaba acostada en un lecho matrimonial. Su cabello verde extendido por toda la almohada, algunos mechones delanteros se pegaban a su frente debido al sudor. Sin embargo, lo que captó su atención, fue el estado de la cama.

Las sábanas estaban cubiertas de sangre, tanto seca como fresca, el olor metálico se filtraba hacia sus fosas nasales.

— ¿Eres tú? ¿No eres una ilusión? —Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Shota de inmediato tomó su mano derecha, casi cubierta por la manga del vestido rosa pálido que a ella tanto le gustaba; su mano izquierda apretaba la corona de rosas blancas como la nieve que el príncipe Toshinori le había otorgado en aquel torneo en el cual todas las sonrisas murieron.

—No soy una ilusión—habló lo más tranquilo posible, tratando de transmitirle algo de calma— No soy una ilusión, aquí estoy— le sonrió torpemente y ella le correspondió.

—Los extrañe tanto a todos—murmuró levemente, sus labios resecos y partidos— A ti, a Shinji—las lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos verdes—a papá y a Hizashi.

Se desmoronó y comenzó a llorar como cuando era una niña pequeña y su padre la regañaba por robar algún dulce.

—Lo lamento tanto Shota—sollozó con fuerza—No queríamos esto, no quería esto. Perdóname Shota ¡por favor!

Y su corazón se rompe. Desea poder coger a su hermana, abrazarla y consolarla como hacía de niños. Porque siempre iba hacia a él para buscar protección y tranquilidad, porque corría hacia Hizashi cuando estaba aburrida o quería hacer una travesura y era Shinji quien corría a ella, buscando confort y cariño, porque ella era la única figura maternal que ha conocido.

Pero ellos ya no eran niños y, aunque quisiera, no podía hacerlo. Inko se veía tan frágil, tan pequeña…

—No hay nada que perdonar—le responde calmado, tratando que no se note el pánico que se forma en su mente al ver que el líquido rojo sigue saliendo del cuerpo de su hermana. —No tienes la culpa de nada.

Y ella niega con la cabeza, desesperada.

—Tienes que saberlo Shota—aprieta su mano con fuerza, clavando sus uñas en la carne—Tienes que saberlo.

—No hables Inko.

—Lo amaba—dice y él queda sin palabras—Nos amábamos…él no me obligó a nada.

— ¿Qué?

Pero ella solo señala con su índice izquierdo la pequeña cuna – que Shota recién nota—Y él cae en cuenta.

Inko se desangra a causa del parto, como le sucedió a su madre durante el nacimiento de Shinji.

—Nos casamos—vuelve a hablar Inko, respirando con problema—No me iba a convertir en su amante, se casó conmigo…él me dijo que se podía, que el primer rey Yagi tomó dos esposas… nuestro hijo no es un bastardo.

—Shh—besa su frente, sudorosa y caliente debido a la fiebre— deja de hablar, necesitas descansar.

—No puedo—gime angustiada—me queda poco tiempo.

Quiere decirle que no es cierto, que solo necesita dormir, que pronto se recuperará y podrán viajar juntos a Invernalia; que ella estará bien, que vera crecer al niño, que él y Hitoshi serán mejores amigos. Pero es mentira y lo sabe.

Esto es una broma cruel del destino. Ha liderado una rebelión, librado batallas, ganado enfrentamientos y, sin embargo, ahora no podía hacer nada, solo ver como la vida se escapaba del cuerpo de su hermana.

Inko…sangre de su sangre. Su hermana pequeña. Su niña dulce como la miel y fuerte como el hierro. La reina del amor y la belleza. El ángel de Invernalia. La mujer por la que combatieron Hisashi y Toshinori, herederos de grandes casas.

—No digas eso—acaricia su frente al igual que hacía cuando era una cría e Hizashi le jugaba una jugarreta — Darle agua —le ordena a la mujer que se encuentra escondida en una esquina de la habitación— ¡¿Dónde está el maestre?!

— ¡Shota, por favor! —suelta su mano y coloca su palma ensangrentada en su mejilla— ¡debes escucharme! —Sollozos escapan de sus labios—Se llama Izuku—le susurra al oído— Izuku Yagi. Conoces a Hisashi ¡lo matara cuando se entere! ¡Tienes que protegerlo, prométemelo!

Las lagrimas caen por el rostro de Inko mientras le ruega por la vida de su hijo.

Shota se separa de ella y la observa, notando que la mano contraria cae casi sin fuerzas.

La doncella se acerca a él, colocando en sus brazos un pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas azules.

El bebé era pequeño y lo observaba con sus grandes ojos verdes; su piel era pálida, sus mejillas regordetas y sonrosadas, su nariz era diminuta y en la zona de la cabeza tenía una pequeña pelusita verde.

Era idéntico a su madre.

—Prométeme que lo cuidarás… que no dejaras que lo dañen— Su hermana hace un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse despierta, en sus ojos se vislumbra el temor— ¡Él no es culpable de nada, Shota! ¡No debe pagar por los errores de sus padres! —Inko calla, tratando de recuperar el aliento— Por favor Shota…prométemelo.

—Lo prometo, Inko—sus palabras salen con dificultad—Lo prometo por mi vida.

El miedo desaparece de sus ojos esmeraldas y le regala una minúscula sonrisa.

—Una… cosa… más— su dicción débil apenas se escucha— quiero…volver…a…Invernalia.

Él asiente y la cabeza de su hermana ladea hacia la derecha, el pecho deja de subir y bajar. Esta muerta.

El niño en sus brazos comienza a llorar, quizás es capaz de sentir que su madre ya no pertenece al mundo de los vivos.

Shota lo mece, tratando de calmarlo.

"La perdí a ella también" piensa con amargura "ahora solo hay tres Aizawas en el mundo"

Posa su mirada en su sobri…, _No,_ **su hijo.**

"No" se regaña "ahora hay **cuatro** Aizawas en el mundo"

Puede que el niño no lleve su apellido, pero lleva su sangre.

El crío ya no llora, pero sus grandes ojos brillan por las lágrimas no derramadas.

"Igual que Inko" sonríe con tristeza "tratando de actuar fuerte a pesar del miedo o el dolor"

—Izuku— le habla— debemos partir a casa.

Coge su espada y la envaina en su cinturón. Aprieta al infante contra su pecho mientras sale de ese maldito lugar.

Izuku crecerá en Invernalia como su bastardo. Tendrá que mentirle a Emi; la conoce desde hace muy poco, no sabe si puede confiarle un secreto tan grande como este. Reza a los dioses para que ella lo acepte.

Vuelve a mirar al bebé, que ahora ha vuelto a dormir.

Nadie jamás debe saber la verdad de la herencia de este niño, especialmente Hisashi, de lo contrario jamás estará a salvo.

"Lo protegeré Inko" promete "él estará seguro".

Lo que Shota no sabe, es que unas décadas después, uno de sus hijos aprendería la verdad de lo que ocurrió aquel día en esa torre.

* * *

 **Y llegamos al final ¿Qué os pareció? Si, lo sé, ¿Qué pensabas cuando lo escribías? Os juro, no bebí alcohol xD. Se que Aizawa es muuuuuuuuuuuuy Occ , PERO, vamos a considerar que: perdio a su padre y hermano, ha venido de una guerra larga en la que pudo morir en cualquier segundo, no ha visto a su hogar o a su familia en largo tiempo, su hermana se esta muriendo delante suyo y él no puede hacer nada y encima le revela semejante secreto...pues con todo esto, la personalidad puede cambiar un poco.  
**

 **Y si, se que Nemuri es una mujer y en este continente las mujeres no deben luchar en las guerras, PERO, pondre como ejemplo a las Mormont.**

 **Y si, se que la corona de rosas era azul y que es la Torre de la Alegría; peror ealmente no quería hacer TODO igual.**

 **Me lo imagino así:**

 **Emi Fukukado es Catelyn Stark (matadme por shippearlos) Hitoshi Shinso es Robb Stark (realmente solo a él me lo puedo a imaginar como hijo biológico de Aizawa) Ibara Shiozaki es Sansa Stark (el carácter me lo veo parecido) Mei Hatsume es Arya Stark (Siendo honesta, solo la puse porque le veo un parecido físico a Emi, ¿A quién pondría ustedes?) Tamaki Amajiki es Brandon "Bran" Stark(otro cambio de edad, lo haremos menor. Solo lo elegí por el color de cabello y porque tiene algunas –pocas –similitudes con Bran Stark) y Kouta Izumi es Rickon Stark (por el carácter de ambos personajes es realmente igual).**

 **Shigaraki Tomura sería Ramsay Bolton y eso nadie me lo quita de la cabeza.**

 **Preguntas para ustedes: ¿Qué papel tomaría Neito Monoma?** **¿Viserys Targaryen, Joffrey Baratheon o Theon Greyjoy?** **¿Quiénes serian los Lannisters principales? ¿Quién tomaría el papel de Daenerys Targaryen? ¿Cómo lo hubieran hecho ustedes?**

 **Espero que se hayan entretenido leyendo esto y me dejen algún Review (por favor con respeto, acepto criticas, pero con respeto).**


End file.
